Adopting Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) allows a tomographic image of an object (particularly, the fundus) to be imaged with a high resolution.
Particularly, OCT of the Fourier-domain system has a configuration capable of scanning at a time in the depth direction.
An optical tomographic imaging apparatus according to such Optical Coherence Tomography is hereinafter called “an OCT apparatus”.
An OCT apparatus for ophthalmology may include an important measured position such as the macula and the optic disc. Conventionally, many apparatuses for diagnosing eye disease may measure these two positions with an OCT apparatus using a single beam.
For such conventional OCT apparatus for ophthalmology using a single beam, it has been desired to measure with a wide angle of view to cover both of the above mentioned macula and the optic disc. In these measurements, a measurement is made with a wide angle of view, and subsequently image information of the macula and the optic disc is acquired.
Japanese Patent No. 2875181 discloses an OCT apparatus that includes a plurality of light sources, an object light imaging optical system common to the plurality of light sources, and a plurality of optical sensors discretely disposed at positions corresponding to a common reference beam imaging light source system and the light sources.
The Publication describes that data is concurrently acquired at many points, and data at many points is acquired with a reference beam being made shifted, enabling for data acquisition at a high speed.